1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a welder helmet, more particularly to a welder helmet which is provided with fixed and movable face shields.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional welder helmet generally includes a head set that is adapted to be worn around the head of a welder, and a dark-colored face protective shield pivoted to the head set in such a manner that the face protective shield is disposed frontwardly of the welder in use, and is movable relative to the head set so as to be pivoted away from the welder""s face when the welder wishes to check a welded spot.
It is noted that the face protective shield in the aforesaid conventional welder helmet is heavy due to a relatively large size requirement for covering an area from the forehead to the chin of the welder""s face during use. As such, a relatively large force must be exerted in order to lift the protective shield away from the welder""s face.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to provide a welder helmet with a simple structure and that can overcome the aforementioned disadvantage associated with the conventional welder helmet.
Accordingly, a welder helmet of the present invention includes a curved shield holder, a head set, a fixed face shield, a movable face shield, and a coupler unit. The curved shield holder defines front and rear sides, and has horizontally spaced apart left and right ends. The head set is disposed rearwardly of the shield holder, and is mounted pivotally to the left and right ends of the shield holder. The fixed face shield extends downwardly from the shield holder. The movable face shield is disposed frontwardly of the fixed face shield, and has an upper edge disposed adjacent to the shield holder. The coupler unit couples the movable face shield on the shield holder, and includes a pivotal member, a bracket, and a spring-biased limiting unit. The pivotal member is in the form of a hollow body that is fixed on and that extends outwardly and frontwardly from the front side of the shield holder to define a chamber therein, that has a front end stopper, and that is formed with a pair of diametrically opposing slots which extend rearwardly from the front end stopper. The bracket is fixed on the upper edge of the movable face shield and includes a looped portion that is hung on the hollow body and that has an engaging portion extending into the chamber and spanning the slots so as to permit turning of the movable face shield relative to the hollow body. The spring-biased limiting unit is mounted within the chamber, and is disposed rearwardly of the engaging portion for urging the engaging portion to abut against the front end stopper, thereby arresting unforced rotation of the movable face shield relative to the hollow body.